


Demonstrations of Control

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Handler pays Vanya a visit.
Relationships: The Handler/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Demonstrations of Control

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash kink meme, prompt was "Vanya/Handler, overstimulation." This is completely shameless smut.

Vanya was washing her dishes when everything stopped.

It was a pretty expansive amount of “everything” - the water stopped moving across the plates, the music from her radio went silent, even the fall of light seemed to have gone weird. Vanya blinked, looking down at her hands, which had been immersed in the running water. They were now the only things moving. They were pink from the heat, and wrinkled from the immersion. 

“That’s new,” she said, lacking anything else to say. She was at least getting used to things going… odd, since she’d gone back in time (gone to a new dimension?) with her family, but this was definitely a new one. 

“Well,” said a voice behind her, “you must be Vanya Hargreeves.” 

Vanya turned around, and she was still standing there with her sleeves rolled up around her elbows, her shirt damp at the belly where she leaned into the sink. 

There was a woman standing in Vanya’s living room. She hadn’t been there a minute ago; she could hear the woman’s heartbeat, the subtle stomach sounds, the whoosh of her lungs. The woman looked incredibly out of place in Vanya’s living room. She was wearing a dress made of some kind of dark, heavy fabric, and her lipstick stood out like a cut on her face. Her hair was blond and curled, and her skin was very pale. The scar that ran along her chin was like a fern uncurling. Something about her expression made Vanya nervous, although Vanya couldn’t put her finger on what it was. 

“How did you get in?” Vanya’s powers were coiled up in the back of her mind. She could use it, if she needed to. She was even pretty sure she could do it without knocking down the walls of her apartment. 

“That’s unimportant,” the woman said, making a dismissive hand gesture. “There is an _awful_ lot of causality wrapped around you, and I am not entirely sure why.” She cocked her head, looking at Vanya like a robin staring at a worm. 

“Causality?” Vanya gaped at the woman.

“You look like a codfish standing there with your mouth open like that,” said the woman, and she put down the briefcase. “So what’s so special about you, exactly? You’ve got the whiff of the dimensional about you.”

“The dimensional?” Vanya echoed. 

“If all you’re going to do is repeat what I say, this is going to be a very one sided conversation,” the woman said. 

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said. She was a bit too discombobulated to even access her power, to do anything, because this was all too surreal. It wasn’t even scary, just _weird_. “I, uh, I don’t mean to be ungracious -”

“I know,” said the woman, and then she was putting the briefcase on the ground, and walking right up to Vanya. Vanya could smell the woman’s perfume over the dish soap; it was a bit like leather, with a mix of some strong flower, and a bit of something burning. The woman was taller than her, and Vanya was looking up. 

“What did you do to my water?” Vanya indicated the sink over her shoulder.

“Unimportant,” the woman said. “You can call me the Handler.” She held a hand out. 

Vanya took the hand and shook it, aware of her pruned up hands and her bitten nails. The Handler was wearing fingerless black gloves, and the fabric of it was smooth against Vanya’s rough palms. 

The Handler took Vanya’s hand in her own, brought it up to her lips. She kissed the back of it, and Vanya was blushing so hard that it was probably reaching her ears. It was the kind of bullshit that Klaus had tried back in the day, when he was trying to be suave. 

He’d tried it on Allison once, and she’d kicked him in the shins for it. 

“So,” said the Handler, “I know you’ve got special abilities, just like the rest of your siblings. I’m curious if you might be interested in demonstrating a few of those for me.” 

“How did you - I mean, I wasn’t -” The Handler’s thumb was rubbing across the back of Vanya’s hand, and Vanya was blushing harder. “We all… we all have it, All of my siblings, we’ve got powers, but I wasn’t part of… y’know.” She made her own vague hand gesture with her free hand. 

“Right,” said the Handler. “So a demonstration?” 

“How do I know you’re not a supervillain?” Vanya was still blushing, as the Handler laced their fingers together. 

“You don’t,” said the Handler, “but I can, at the very least, assure you that I’m not one.” 

“Right,” said Vanya. 

They stood there for almost a full thirty seconds.. “There are, of course, interesting ways to test your powers, but I would prefer we went with one of the more enjoyable ones.”

“Enjoyable,” Vanya echoed. “What kind of enjoyable?”

The Handler brought Vanya’s hand up to her mouth, and she kissed it again. She kissed the tips of Vanya’s fingers, and then the palm. She kept eye contact with Vanya the whole time, and her lipstick wasn’t leaving any marks on Vanya’s skin at all. “I’m sure you can think of some of the ways,” she said, and the scar like a fern seemed to twist as she smiled wider.

Vanya leaned forward to kiss the Handler, and the Handler, leaned her own head back. Her hands went to the buttons of Vanya’s shirt. They ripped it open, and the buttons clattered off into the corners of the kitchen. The Handler pushed Vanya’s undershirt up, and then she was pinching Vanya’s nipples, squeezing and pulling on them. “There are some very pleasurable ways of testing your powers.” 

Vanya made an embarrassing noise, and she was up on her tiptoes, her mouth falling open. The Handler twisted it again, and Vanya sobbed. _It’s a good thing she made the water stop flowing, or my sink would probably be flooding by now_ , thought Vanya, and then there was a hand down the front of her pants, and the Handler was rubbing her clit with the tip of her middle finger.

“Now,” said the Handler, “how about a little demonstration of your powers, hm?” She rubbed Vanya’s clit in the little figure eights that always made Vanya’s whole body sag forward.

“It’s… mm…” Vanya pressed her forehead into the Handler’s shoulder, and she let a little tendril of her power unspool. The lights flickered, and there was a _crack_ as one of her plates broke. 

“Very impressive,” said the Handler, and she tweaked Vanya’s nipple and pinched her clit at the same time. 

Vanya’s orgasm hit her in the back of the head, and she shuddered as the pleasure washed over her like a wave, sparking along the pathways of her nerves. She shivered, sensitive, and she pressed awkward kisses along the line of the Handler’s jaw. She could feel the Handler’s nose wrinkling with distaste against her temple as she did it, but she did it anyway, enjoying the warmth of another human body against her own. 

“Your control is impressive,” said the Handler, and then there was a finger sliding into Vanya, and it was curling against her. There was a thumb on her clit, and a finger on her g-spot. She was grinding into it, and she was curling her toes into the linoleum of her kitchen floor. She was sweating, and the pressure that was building inside of her was strong enough to make the windows shake in their frames. 

“I’ve been… working hard,” Vanya said, and then the Handler’s thumb was circling over her clit, hard enough that Vanya’s hips ground forward. Her cunt was wrapped around the Handler’s finger, and then the orgasm that was brewing at the base of her spine broke like a stick underfoot, and the lightbulb overhead popped like a piece of corn. The glass didn’t rain down on them, thankfully; whatever weirdness was going on with the water kept the glass fragments suspended. The Handler kept rubbing her clit, and it was almost too much. 

“Clearly,” the Handler said, and then she was adding another finger, and she ground forward. The Handler’s glove was already wet with Vanya’s arousal, and the Handler began to fuck her in earnest, the pleasure beginning to crest again. She sobbed, and the windows began to shake harder.

“I… I don’t know if I have the… oh, _fuck_.” Vanya clenched again, and more pleasure washed over her, tinged with a little lick of pain. She dug her fingers into the Handler’s shoulders, wrinkling up that fancy dress, and she groaned, clenching harder around the Handler’s fingers, and the Handler kept pinching and rubbing. Her fingers were doing… something, and Vanya was losing track of it all, and then she was aware of… something happening, and there was… pleasure, her clit was tender and over sensitive, and she was coming again, wetly, a gush of of wetness that was soaking into her underwear, puddling in the Handler’s palm. 

The windows cracked, and her clit was _still_ being rubbed, and the fingers on her g-spot weren’t letting up. Vanya sobbed, and then she was coming again, she was coming so hard it hurt, it hurt so hard that it made her pussy clench and her eyes were streaming. She let her mouth fall open, and then ithe tears were tickling her, pooling along her jaw. She was shaking so hard that her teeth were chattering, and then another orgasm was wrenched out of her. 

Her pussy was still tender, but the Handler was still curling her fingers, still thrusting, and Vanya couldn’t come anymore, she _couldn’t_ , but when she looked into the Handler’s pale eyes, she didn’t see anything but cool calculation. “I know you’ve got more in you,” she said, and the fingers inside of Vanya twisted. 

Vanya gasped, and the cabinet doors flew open. Her clit was so sensitive that the Handler barely had to do anything, just rub the very tip of her finger over Vanya’s clit, and it was still too much. Too much, but it was still making her whole body get tighter. The pleasure was more pain now, and it was just filling her mind like water in a glass. She cried out as it snapped, and she pulsed like a star. 

All of her crockery burst like grenades, and the little fragments stayed suspended. 

“Much better,” said the Handler, and she carefully pulled her fingers out of Vanya’s pants. She pressed her damp fingers into Vanya’s mouth, and Vanya sucked on them unthinkingly. “I can see you have a good degree of control. I’ll definitely keep that in mind.” She was sliding her fingers in and out of Vanya’s mouth, fucking into it the way she’d fucked into Vanya’s cunt, and Vanya shivered, spreading her lips open a little wider. 

“Thank you,” Vanya mumbled around the fingers, and the Handler’s smile grew wider.

“I’ll be back,” she said cheerfully, and then she was gone, just like that. It was raining glass and broken crockery all of a sudden, and Vanya’s cunt was sore, her pants sticky with squirt and arousal. 

Vanya stood in her ruined kitchen, surveying all the broken dishes and the overflowing sink, and she shuddered. “That was fucked,” she said, because… well, what else was there to do? Other than put on shoes, get to the phone, and call her siblings. There was something weird going on, and she was going to figure out what was going on. 

… She was going to put on clean pants first, though.


End file.
